Angry
by Dhyun628
Summary: Seharusnya aku yang marah bukan dia.. Kenapa jadi terbalik seperti ini?.. DaeJae/Daehyun/Youngjae/GS/Fluff/Ficlet


**ANGRY**

...

Cast:

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

...

Rated T

GS – Ficlet – Fluff - Romance

-Happy Reading-

...

"Awas saja sih Jung sialan itu" kesal Youngjae

Yeoja manis itu menggerutu sejak perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah. Kekesalannya belum hilang karena sejak kemarin namja itu sibuk dengan bola basket hingga mengabaikan dirinya dan sekarang dia tambah kesal lagi karena namja itu tidak menjemput dan membuatnya hampir terlambat sampai sekolah

 _Brak_

Youngjae membating tasnya ke meja saat sampai di kelas membuat Kyungsoo terkejut

"Ya Yoo Youngjae apa kau tidak bisa menaruh tas dengan santai?" seru Kyungsoo

"Diamlah. Jangan bicara bicara denganku saat aku sedang kesal" kata Youngjae lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas telapak tangannya

"Kau bertengkar lagi Daehyun oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya aku marah padanya" geram Youngjae

Kyungsoo diam saat mendengar geraman Youngjae "Lebih baik aku diam saja dari pada kena amuk singa betina" batinnya

.

"Mau kemana buru-buru sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Youngjae langsung berdiri setelah bel istirahat berbunyi

"Ke kelas Daehyun, aku ingin menghajarnya" ujar Youngjae

"Ya jangan bicara seperti itu, kekasihmu itu masih Sunbae kita jika kau lupa"

"Aku tidak perduli"

Yeoja manis itu langsung pergi dia berjalan ke kelas Daehyun yang berada di lantai bawah, dia masuk ke kelas Daehyun tapi namja itu tidak terlihat

"Oppa apa kau melihat Daehyun?" tanya Youngjae pada Yongguk teman sekelas Daehyun

"Dia langsung pergi ke lapangan setelah bel berbunyi" jawab Yongguk

Yeoja hanya mengangguk lalu pergi begitu saja

"Ya dasar Hoobae kurang aja, pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih" kesal Yongguk

Youngjae berjalan menuju lapanga basket yang berada di belakang sekolah, lapangan basket atau tempat olahraga di pisahkan dengan gedung utama dengan taman di tengah sekolah itu

Yeoja manis itu membuka pintu dan melihat kekasihnya sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya

"Jung Daehyunnnnn" teriaknya membuat semua yang ada disana menengok ke arahnya

 _Duak_

Bola yang akan Daehyun lempar ke ring meleset karena terkejut dengan teriakan Youngjae, namja tan itu menggeram lalu menghampiri kekasihnya yang berdiri di dekat tempat duduk

"Mwo? Kau tidak lihat karena teriakanmu itu aku jadi meleset eoh?" ujar Daehyun kesal

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun menjauh dari sana, dia risih karena teman-teman kekasihnya itu melihat ke arah mereka

"Disini saja, aku malas jauh-jauh" kata Daehyun lalu menarik tangannya

"Ya kenapa malah kau yang marah, seharusnya aku yang marah bukan kau" seru Youngjae kesal

"Cepat bicara aku sedang sibuk"

"Kau lebih memilih basket dari pada bicara dengan kekasihmu sendiri?" tanya Youngjae tidak percaya

Daehyun hanya diam menunggu Youngjae mulai bicara

"Kenapa tidak menjemputku? Aku menunggumu hingga hampir terlambat kau tau"

"Memangnya kapan aku bilang akan menjemputmu?" tanya Daehyun lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dia menatap tajam kekasihnya

Youngjae yang di tatap seperti itu jadi takut "B-Bukannya kau memang selalu menjemputku dan berangkat bersama?"

"Kukira kau akan berangkat dengan temanmu dekatmu itu" ujar Daehyun "Siapa namanya? Ah Im Jaebum. Bukankah kalian searah?" lanjutnya

"Tidak. Aku menunggumu" kata Youngjae dengan wajah memelas

Nyali besar yeoja manis itu tiba-tiba hilang saat melihat aura tidak enak dari kekasihnya, dia tau jika Daehyun sedang marah sekarang

"Aku tidak memintanya" ujar Daehyun dengan nada dingin, dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain

"Dae jangan marah, aku dan Jaebum hanya mengerjakan tugas kelompok saja" bujuk Youngjae

"Yang aku tau tugas kelompok kalian sudah selesai 2 hari lalu, dan kemarin kau kemana saja seharian bersamanya?"

"A-aku hanya menemaninya mencari buku" jawab Youngjae gelisah, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

Daehyun membuang nafas kesal lalu kembali menatap Youngjae

"Kau bisa pergi menemaninya mencari buku tapi tidak bisa menemaniku latihan basket. Saat kau bersamanya kau bahkan tidak mengangkat telpon atau mambalas pesan dariku. Sebenarnya kekasihku aku atau dia?" ucap Daehyun dengan nada meninggi

"Maaf aku salah tapi jangan marah Daehyun hiks" mata Youngjae mulai menangis

Daehyun terkejut saat melihat air mata yang sudah tumpah keluar dari mata kekasihnya, dia sama sekali tidak mengira yeojanya akan menangis. Dia lupa jika Youngjae memiliki sifat manja yang luar biasa dan takut jika dibentak sedikit saja tapi dia malah meluapkan emosinya dengan membentak kekasihnya

"Jae aku..." ucapan Daehyun terpotong saat kekasihnya mulai merengek

"Hikss huweee umma Daehyun marah padaku hikss hikss" Youngjae menangis keras karena takut membuat wajahnya memerah

"Habislah aku" batin Daehyun

"Maaf aku emosi Jae, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" ujar Daehyun mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya

"Kau jahat Daehyunnieee hikkss ummaa" Youngjae mulai merengak

"Maaf Youngjae-ah berhentilah menangis" Daehyun mengelus pipi kekasihnya

"Hikss kau tidak sayang padaku lagi ya hikkss.. aku sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi hikkss"

Daehyun menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan merendam tangisan dan rengekan Youngjae "Aku mencintaimu Youngjae. aku sangat mencintaimu"

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang lewat mulai memperhatikan mereka

"Ini memalukan sekali" batin Daehyun

Daehyun melepas pelukan Youngjae setelah tangisan yeojanya itu mereda

"Jangan marah lagi. Aku takut melihatmu marah apalagi kau membentakku tadi" ujar Youngjae masih sesegukan

"Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau tidak berulah seperti itu. Kau boleh pergi bersama siapapun asalkan kau tidak lupa mengabariku, aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu Jae" jelas Daehyun

"Iya maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Youngjae lalu kembali memeluk Daehyun "Aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya

Daehyun membalas pelukan Youngjae "Aku tau" ujarnya

"Kembalilah ke kelas, aku mau latihan lagi" kata Daehyun lalu berbalik

Youngjae menahan tangan kekasihnya "Kau lebih memilih basket dari pada aku?" tanyanya tidak percaya

"Iya setidaknya basket tidak akan mengabaikanku"

 _Duk..duk..duk_

Youngjae memukul dada Daehyun

"Hikss kau jahat mementikan basket dari padaku hikks" Youngjae mulai menangis lagi

"Y-ya ke-kenapa kau menangis lagi? Jae aku hanya bercanda" panik Daehyun

"Ya sudah aku tidak akan latihan hari ini, kita bolos saja ayo" ajak Daehyun kembali membujuk Youngjae

Tangisan Youngjae berhenti "Benarkah? Kita kencan hari ini?" ujarnya senang

Daehyun menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya "Apa kau sedang PMS? Moodmu cepat sekali berubah?"

"Iya kenapa kau bisa tau?" jawab Youngjae

Daehyun menggeram lalu mengacak rambut belakangnya frustasi "Ck pantas saja" batinnya

"Tidak apa.. ayo kita pergi saja sebelum pelatih datang dan menyeretku latihan" Daehyun memegang tangan kekasihnya dan menariknya pergi mengambil tas mereka. Youngjae tersenyum lebar lalu mengikuti Daehyun

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

 **Up story baru lagi berhubung urusan pendaftaran cpns udah kelar lebih cepat jadi gw publish ff DaeJae yang GS, ini buat pembukan dulu nanti baru yang... udah taulah XD**

 **RnR juseyong- 3**


End file.
